


Crybaby

by dickshapedclouds



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 05:20:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14181672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dickshapedclouds/pseuds/dickshapedclouds





	Crybaby

It's no secret, Winry Rockbell, is indeed a crybaby. Ed didn't want to say anything to her about it because she would just cry. It was best to just leave it alone.

"You guys are finally back!" Winry greets the Elric brothers, a large smile plastered on her face, her arms wide open.

"We always come back," Ed sighs.

"Yeah bloodied and beat!" Winry glares.

"I'm a dog of the military, Win, it happens," Ed rolls his eyes which is promptly corrected with a wrench thrown at his head. He shrieks, his hand clutching his head.

"If my automail is damaged I'm gonna kill you," Winry growls.

"Heh, about that," Ed chuckles, he slips out of his coat, automail arm busted to hell.

Winry throws the wrench at Ed again, nailing him in the face.

"Brother!" Al shrieks, he dives after Ed.

"I'll tell granny we need to make a new arm and leg," Winry sighs, she stomps into the house. The smell of oil and burning firewood filling her senses.

Ed and Al follow her in, Ed takes a seat on the couch, Al sitting next to him. 

It took Winry 3 days of no sleep. She was exhausted and running on shitty coffee. She victoriously holds up the automail laughing and jumping.

"What's all the noise about," Ed mutters, voice groggy and heavy with sleep. His hair messed up.

"I finished it!" Winry shrieks, grinning ear to ear.

"Mmh congrats," Ed grumbles, he rubs the sleep from his eyes.

"You could sound a bit enthusiastic, yknow you should be grateful Ed," Winry huffs.

"Yeah, yeah," Ed rolls his eyes, brushing her off.

Ed strips out of his regular clothes, changing into the ones Winry hands him. He lays in the cot, Al in the living room staring blankly.

"Here comes your favorite part, on the count of 3 gran, 1, 2, 3," on three Winry and Pinako connect the nerves, Ed shrieking in pain. Writhing and baring his teeth.

"It's not that bad," Pinako laughs, taking a drag from her pipe.

"YOU TRY HAVING YOUR NERVES CONNECTED TO THIS JUNK OLD SHORTY!" Ed shrieks.

"Who you callin' shorty, pipsqueak?"

"WHO'RE YOU CALLIN' PIPSQUEAK YOU MICROSCOPIC HAG?!" Ed shouts, not even noticing Winry beginning to tear up.

"My automail isn't junk!" Winry shouts, she races out of the room and out of the house. Storming down to the lake, the sun setting on the horizon. 

After a while, Ed goes down there, he sits next to her.

"Hey, Win, I'm sorry," Ed puts his hand on her shoulder.

"No you're not!" She sobs, jerking away from him.

"God, Win, you're such a crybaby! I come down here to apologize and you tell me I'm not sorry! Stop your crying!" Ed shouts.

Winry flinches, more tears streaming down her face.

"I cry for you and Al! Al can't cry! But you can, Ed! You've been through so much, I don't understand how you don't cry!" She shouts back, eyes brimmed with red.

Ed sits there stunned, he stares blankly, mouth opening and shutting, trying to figure out what to say.

After the sun goes down, the two walk back together, Winry sniffling.

"Brother, Colonel Mustang is on the phone for you," Al says as soon as Ed comes in the house.

"Can't he just leave me alone for a week," Ed sighs, shaking his head, he picks the phone up.

_"Fullmetal, if you don't want your ass scorched, I suggest you come back to Central immediately,"_

"Aw gee, you miss me that much Colonel!" Ed grins, a teasing tone in his voice.

_"Lieutenant, do you think I could burn Fullmetal through this phone?"_

_"I don't believe you can sir,"_

_"What a shame, I guess I'll have to wait," Mustang sighs_

"Sorry granny, Win, we gotta head out or Colonel is gonna burn my ass," Ed chuckles, hand itching nervously at his neck.

"Come back safe, call us sometime," Winry smiles.

"We'll try," you could hear the smile in Al's voice.


End file.
